


Until we can call each other's names We run together forever

by Mintyxxchuu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cupid Choi Yeonjun, Enemies to Lovers, Established SooKai, Hurt Kang Taehyun, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: But seriously, who could blame Choi Beomgyu for being extra paranoid about his relationship with his alleged enemy Kang Taehyun?After spending almost all of his highschool years cursing at his younger classmate, who would look more like a loser for falling in love with said enemy if it isn’t Choi Beomgyu?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Until we can call each other's names We run together forever

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s day!!

  
  


**_Okay._ ** Maybe he is exaggerating.

  
  


But seriously, who could blame Choi Beomgyu for being extra  _ paranoid _ about his relationship with his alleged enemy Kang Taehyun? 

After spending almost all of his highschool years cursing at his younger classmate, who would look more like a loser for falling in love with said enemy if it isn’t Choi Beomgyu? 

  
  


So it brings down to this, seven days before valentine’s day and Beomgyu is torn between doing romantic gestures for his boyfriend or hide any traces of their relationship from the public.

  
  


Perhaps Beomgyu is wrong to care for others’ opinions but as his first year’s self proclamation echoes inside his head, he thinks he rather be a coward instead of admiting his defeat.

  
  


**_“What a fucking jerk. Only a loser would fall in love with you, Kang Taehyun.”_ **

  
  


Well, Beomgyu is the loser now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“What do you like to eat, hyung?” 

  
  


Think of the devil and he shall appear, the cause of his crisis asks and Beomgyu remembers they’re walking hand in hand to eat dinner almost an hour away from their school. Taehyun is peering at him through his long eyelashes, looking absolutely stunning even in his uniform and Beomgyu curses his heart for not racing by just looking at his boyfriend.

  
  


“I was thinking of jajjangmye—.” 

Whatever Beomgyu was about to say falls short when he sees another couple from their class walk around a corner and comes into view.  _ Seriously, why are Choi Soobin and Huening Kai here at all places?  _ Beomgyu internally screams.

He sees Soobin’s eyes falling onto them and widen from shock. In a panic fit, Beomgyu immediately yanks his hand away and turns to his boyfriend who looks at him curiously. He grabs Taehyun’s collar and pushes him against the nearest wall, quickly putting on an angry face.

  
  


“ _ Do you have to fucking come here to pick a fight with me? _ ” He hisses, catching a glint of hurt in his boyfriend’s eyes before Taehyun’s face morphs into a stoic look. The younger boy tilts his head upward to appear as if he’s not intimidated by Beomgyu.

  
  


“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply, Choi—.”

  
  
  


_ “Yah! You’re wearing our uniforms. Don’t fight.”  _

Their class leader immediately intervenes disapprovingly, tugging at Beomgyu’s arm until the boy releases Taehyun. Beomgyu lets himself get pulled away without a fight but maintains a glare at his boyfriend who refuses to meet his eyes.

  
  


Soobin frowns, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and the other on his waist. “Do you guys  _ always  _ have to fight?” The older boy asks rhetorically and Beomgyu evades his eyes to Taehyun who was getting checked up by Huening Kai.

  
  


“I’m fine.” Taehyun says coldly, brushing off his seatmate and ignores Huening Kai’s concerned glances. He glares at Beomgyu and Beomgyu knows he had fucked up when he catches Taehyun’s eyes turning slightly red. Being his enemy for so long, Beomgyu has come to learn almost every quirks the younger boy has— including his eyes turning red whenever he is about to cry.

  
  


_ Oh fuck.  _ Beomgyu curse internally. Taehyun looks away and shuffles on his feet. “I’m leaving. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He says and walks off. Soobin’s scolding falls on deaf ears while Beomgyu watches helplessly as his lover leaves without looking back.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Lover_ **

  
  


_ Baby, i’m sorry :( _

**_Read_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next three days come and go, leaving Beomgyu guilt-stricken after all of his texts and calls for Taehyun were left unanswered. Even in their class, the younger boy refuses to even look his way and Beomgyu has tried to apologize in many ways.

  
  
  


_ Corner him in the boys’ toilet?  _ Foiled because a few juniors came the moment they were alone.

  
  
  


_ Sneakily placing his favorite drink on his table?  _ Taehyun gave it away to Yeonjun.

  
  
  


_ Trying to catch Taehyun’s eyes in the middle of an experiment?  _ Beomgyu set off the fire alarm by accident.

  
  
  


Beomgyu pouts, long and sad as he lays his head upon his table with his gaze constantly flickering to Taehyun’s back. Thank goodness he sits behind his boyfriend so he could look at the younger boy without causing suspicion.

  
  


“Yah.” He feels a slap on his arm and Beomgyu begrudgingly looks up to the basketball captain standing over him with a frown on his face. “Why do you look like you got dumped?” Yeonjun asks obnoxiously and Beomgyu notices Taehyun tensing up in his seat.

  
  


Beomgyu sighs, straightening up. “Might as well say that.” He says sadly and Yeonjun guffaws.

  
  


“ _ Choi Beomgyu  _ has a lover? I thought you were too obsessed with Kang Taehyun over there to get one.” Yeonjun snickers and Beomgyu freezes, glancing at his boyfriend but Taehyun doesn’t move. He would’ve thought the younger boy didn’t hear him if he didn’t see his ears turning red— probably from embarassment.

  
  


_ “W— _ what? I’m not obsessed with Taehyun.” Beomgyu denies, vaguely aware that his face feels warm. Yeonjun snorts.

“You can’t fool me, Choi Beomgyu.” The older boy says mysteriously before he grins. “So, you got a love problem right before valentine’s day? Hit me. Maybe i can help.” Yeonjun says and Beomgyu rolls his eyes.

  
  


“I shouldn’t be asking for advice from someone who flunked senior year for four years and became the only hag in his class.”

  
  


“Seriously,  _ fuck  _ you.” Yeonjun snaps, slapping Beomgyu’s head with a roll of paper. Beomgyu laughs as the older boy rolls his eyes.

  
  


“Okay then. As the  _ hag  _ of the class, i want to give you advice so explain to me.” Yeonjun says seriously and Beomgyu sighs, glancing longingly out the window glass which reflects Taehyun busily doing his work. 

  
  


“Me and my boyfriend are in a complicated situation. He wants everyone to know about us but i don’t—.”

  
  


“Why? Are you embarrassed of him?”

  
  
  


“No!” Beomgyu whines loudly, catching the attention of his classmates who proceed to look at him with scandalous gasps.

  
  
  


“CHOI BEOMGYU HAS A BOYFRIEND?” Huening Kai screeches in shock and exchanges a look with his boyfriend Soobin who wears a similar expression. Pressured, Beomgyu abruptly stands up and yells in frustration, shocking everyone into silence.

  
  


“NOT ANYMORE!” He screams dramatically before he rushes out through the backdoor, ignoring everyone’s concerned calls. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Yeonjun hyung_ **

  
  


_ The situation wouldn’t be complicated _

_ If you don’t make it complicated _

_ Fight for him, Choi. I didn’t peg you as a coward. _

  
  


**_Read_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Tsk.  _ What does he know?” Beomgyu sighs and puts away his phone. He averts his gaze to the scenery before him, enjoying the breeze that serves as a temporary spell of peace. 

  
  
  


_ “I found you.”  _

Beomgyu almost falls off the rooftop fence in surprise but Taehyun immediately catches his hands and pulls him safely onto the ground. Beomgyu flushes, his heart hammering loudly in his chest from the sudden experience with near-death and the close proximity between him and his boyfriend.

Taehyun looks at him with a stoic look and Beomgyu awkwardly averts his gaze. 

  
  


“Who said i broke up with you?” The younger boy asks, irritated and Beomgyu meets his eyes briefly with a pout.

  
  


“I’m not the one who was avoiding his boyfriend l aren’t i?” He complains softly and Taehyun snorts.

“Well, i’m not the one who wants to hide his boyfriend right?” The younger boy snipes and Beomgyu deflates, looking at his boyfriend in defeat. Taehyun’s face clearly shows how hurt he is and Beomgyu feels instant guilt. He reaches down and traps his boyfriend’s face with his hands.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Taehyunie. I really want to, i can announce it right now if you want to.” Beomgyu says, a pleading tone in his voice as he gently caresses Taehyun’s cheeks. The younger boy’s face softens as he sighs.

  
  


“Remember what i told you when we first started dating early this year?” 

  
  


Beomgyu hums, shrugging helplessly. Taehyun rolls his eyes playfully and flicks Beomgyu’s nose.

  
  


“We’re not forcing each other to do things neither wants to do— this applies to going public when you’re not ready. I was just hurt that you almost harmed me to show that we were fighting. Why couldn’t you be less dramatic and just argue with me that day?” Taehyun scolds gently and Beomgyu looks down in shame.

  
  


“I panicked. I shouldn’t have done that— i’m sorry, tyun.” Beomgyu whimpers. He didn’t notice Taehyun coming near until he feels the younger boy’s lips on his. Before he could reciprocate, Taehyun pulls away with a fond look on his face.

  
  


“You are ridiculous, you know that right?” Taehyun says and Beomgyu allows himself to smile, albeit weakly at the boy. Even with the insult, Beomgyu knows already he is forgiven. Taehyun smiles, the smile that Beomgyu knows only reserved for him— the one where his teeth is on full display and makes him look years younger.

  
  


“Now, let’s go back to class before they notice we’re together.” Taehyun says and pulls away. Beomgyu almost chases after the younger boy’s touch but refrains as Taehyun gives him a final smile and walks away first.

  
  
  
  


With only three days left until valentine’s day, Beomgyu  _ finally  _ knows what he’s going to do.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s a tradition that every special day that falls on a weekend, their class would gather at a rented room to celebrate said day. As Valentine’s day of 2021 falls on a sunday, it’s not surprising that all of them were forced to spend it together at a location. This time, it’s a ballroom in Yeonjun’s father’s company building. 

  
  


The oldest of them all seem excited to host their special event as the whole room is decorated extravagantly with pink themed decorations and even a stage with lights hanging on the ceiling.

  
  


“Really top-notch this year.” Soobin grumbles in acknowledgement and awe as they all gawk at the place. The class leader didn’t seem to be upset now to spend the most romantic day of the year with their class instead of alone with his beloved. Speaking of Huening Kai, the boy is excitedly chattering off to Taehyun about the place.

  
  


Yeonjun beams as he waves his arms around the room. “As this is our final year—.”

  
  
  


_ “Your fourth final year.”  _ Beomgyu coughs into his fist. 

  
  
  


“— Choi fucking Beomgyu i will murder you—.”

  
  
  


“OKAY, everyone let’s enjoy our night okay?” Soobin yells, breaking up a possible fight between their class troublemakers. Beomgyu sticks his tongue out childishly at Yeonjun while the older motions a fist at him. 

  
  


“I agree!” Huening Kai beams, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend. Soobin smiles at him, affection all over his face and Beomgyu catches the way Taehyun looks longingly at them. His heart aches.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Well, well. We have a special performance tonight!”  _

  
  


Yeonjun’s voice echoes from the speakers, a smirk on his face as he stands in the middle of the stage. Their class screams in excitement but Taehyun was too busy looking for his boyfriend who he hadn’t saw the past half an hour.

  
  


_ He texted saying he’d go to the toilet. But where is he?  _ Taehyun wonders worriedly. He almost stands from his seat to find his boyfriend when the excited screams of his classmates momentarily distract him to look at the stage.

  
  
  


_ Lo and behold,  _ his ridiculously beautiful boyfriend stands on the stage with a guitar hanging around his neck and a shy smile on his face.

  
  


Taehyun blinks and smothers down the internal questions as he focuses back to the stage.  _ He didn’t say he’d perform tonight…  _ he thinks, an envious lump forming in his throat when his female classmates start to gush about his boyfriend just a few tables over.

  
  
  


_ “I wrote this song for a certain someone.”  _ His boyfriend says and their classmates look at each other in shock. Taehyun catches the knowing look Yeonjun shoots at him and blushes.  _ “This song is called Way Home.”  _ Beomgyu continues and Taehyun meets the boy’s wandering gaze.

  
  


Beomgyu smiles, and strums.

  
  
  
  
  


_ I'm scared, it’s so weird _

_ Something different from daytime _

_ Looking back, an empty school _

_ This unfamiliar scenery in the sunset _

  
  
  
  
  


Taehyun remembers that special day where they both had been locked in school because they had stayed back and found themselves on the rooftop where they watched the sunset and eventually confessed to each other.

  
  
  
  


_ Woah oh oh _

_ A long shadow next to me _

_ Woah oh oh _

_ I'm not used to it, alone _

_ Woah oh oh _

_ Even the empty crossroads seem like a mirage for some reason _

  
  
  


_ Suddenly a chilly wind is blowing _

_ In my ear, I can hear our song _

_ I press the pedal again to the end of the hill _

_ I run run to the evening sunset _

  
  
  
  


Beomgyu winks at him and Taehyun freezes, aware of their classmates’ eyes on him.

  
  
  


_ This night where not a single starlight can be found _

_ The paths we came from arе all lonely and regretful _

_ Prеss harder, with all your energy _

_ So that no monsters can chase us anymore _

_ Oh ah na na na _

_ Oh ah na na na _

_ Oh ah na run run _

_ At the end of the uphill road _

_ Is the start of the downhill road _

_ When I look back, neither a crossroad _

_ Nor anything can be seen _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“Are you always this stupid?” Beomgyu asked, pissed. Taehyun looked at him in confusion and heaved a sigh._ **

**_“Yes, i’m stupid. So explain to me why you hate me so much.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


_ I press the pedal again _

_ I go down the long downhill slope _

_ This wind that grew stronger is whooshing by _

_ The scenery is moving by fast _

  
  
  


_ Secrets that can't be spoken and the worries that are left behind _

_ And the empty spot without you is swept away by the wind _

_ Suddenly, our names are called _

_ In my ear, I can hear our song _

_ Instead of closing my eyes, being scared _

_ I call you, run run _

  
  
  
  
  


**_“I like you, Kang Taehyun. I don’t know since when but i freaking like you and i’m going to go insane!”_ **

  
  
  
  


_ This night where not a single starlight can be found _

_ The paths we came from are all lonely and regretful _

_ Press harder, with all your energy _

_ So that no monsters can chase us anymore _

  
  
  
  


Yeonjun suddenly leaps onto the stage, waving his arms in the air which seems to hype up the audience. They sing along while Taehyun sits frozen, unable to look away from his boyfriend who looks back at him with a look in his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Oh ah na na na _

_ Oh ah na na na _

_ Oh ah na run run _

_ Oh ah na na na _

_ Oh ah na na na _

_ Oh ah na run run _

  
  
  
  
  


**_“I thought you hated me?”_ **

  
  
  


**_“I did. I used to. But then i realized one day that i wanted to kiss that fucking smirk off your face.”_ **

  
  
  
  


_ Look up at the night sky where the darkness is thick _

_ Our path is long and there’s not a single star to brighten it up _

_ But when I call your name the sleeping star will soon wake _

_ Then, shine brighter for me _

_ This night where not a single starlight can be found _

_ The paths we came from are all lonely and regretful _

_ Press harder, with all your energy _

_ So that no monsters can chase us anymore _

  
  
  
  


Beomgyu suddenly stops, taking off his guitar and passing it off to Yeonjun. They all hold their breaths as Beomgyu takes off the microphone from its stand and drops off the stage, walking directly to his lover who stares at him in shock.

  
  
  


Beomgyu stops in front of him, holding out a hand at Taehyun.

  
  
  


_ I make a wish upon the sky _

_ That we could remember each other forever _

_ Until we can call each other's names _

_ We run together forever _

  
  
  
  


Taehyun takes his hand.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“Stupid, i like you too.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


And allows himself to be pulled onto his feet. Their class erupts in screams but Taehyun’s too busy staring into Beomgyu’s eyes to be bothered by their presence. His annoyingly sweet boyfriend smiles at him, a content gleam in his eyes and Taehyun smiles back, holding onto Beomgyu’s hand tightly.

  
  
  


With Beomgyu’s hand in his, Taehyun finally feels at home.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments! Follow me at twitter! @/miintaexty


End file.
